


适婚男子想做乐队难道不可以吗？

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 兔霓很没道理的乐队au前主唱x贝斯手没什么正经逻辑可言，大家随意看看。





	适婚男子想做乐队难道不可以吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 兔霓  
> 很没道理的乐队au  
> 前主唱x贝斯手  
> 没什么正经逻辑可言，大家随意看看。

高中时期认为二十六岁是最佳适婚年纪并以此为结婚目标的金道英，年龄二十六周岁四个月，辞去了大公司的工作，正全身心地投入相亲事业里，为自己的终身大事奋斗着。  
当下他正在为自己挑选合适的正装，今晚与他会面的相亲对象比他大了五岁，但其实他在履历书上确实有好好写着“最佳取向是比自己年纪小的女性”，所以他不得不怀疑这场相亲是会所安排出的一个乌龙。他不是没有合适的西服，抛开疑惑不谈，他还是觉得如果穿着上显得更成熟会给事业有成的女性留下好印象。事实上他最近几次相亲都已失败告终，匹配到的常常都是与他年纪相仿的女性，他并不太介意这点，只不过对方在短暂相处之后表现出更希望遇到年纪再长一些的成熟男性。也有遇到年纪稍浅却又任性的女孩子，认为冲着结婚目标去的他太过于苛刻，连二次约会都不了了之的。  
所以金道英还挺重视这一次机会，对于那位成熟女性他并没有什么把握，只是如果能聊得上天，他也想听听她对年轻一些的女孩子在这方面的看法。  
金道英提着购物袋从商店里走出来，遇到广场上派发纸巾的人，这种宣传手段最近很流行，至少比发传单要聪明一些，也有很多学生会做这样的兼职赚些外快。  
只是给他递纸巾的人穿着打扮非常不像一个做兼职的学生。那人一头浓郁的橘色头发，发尾束起来扎了个揪，戴着好几个夸张的朋克耳环，一个看不出真假的唇钉，不合身的外套一边滑到手肘，露出里面宽条纹的背心。运动服朋克青年表情不太好，正要把纸巾塞进他手里时对上金道英的眼神，金道英察觉到这青年愣了一下，然后随手将纸巾扔进了他的购物纸袋，干巴巴地道了句谢谢支持便转身走开了。  
金道英看见他橘色小辫下若隐若现的英文字母纹身，他倒是一眼便认了出来，漂亮的花体写着“hearttrack”。虽然应该是巧合，但他来了兴趣把纸巾翻出来看，又发现那是个和安全套捆在一起的“礼盒装”，上面还高调地印着加粗的“lets celebrate love”。

“为什么我要做这种兼职啊！”中本悠太把剩下的几包“礼盒装”纸巾摔在茶几上，脱下来的运动服外套扔到阿灰手里，情绪暴躁地向他道谢，虽然咬牙切齿的语气听起来像要杀人灭口。  
阿灰是他们乐队的经理人，偶尔也兼任键盘。他比中本悠太高出不少，所以运动服套在中本悠太身上总是不合身的。天气很热，但阿灰坚持说中本悠太穿个花背心去发纸巾没人会接的。中本悠太对他比了个中指，说着路人看到我的脸还会跟我讨纸巾呢，乖乖地穿上他的外套。  
吉他手阿瓜说，没办法啊悠太哥，桃香姐不唱了我们得在找到新主唱前赚钱撑住乐队才行啊。  
鼓手咩仔在一旁抱怨，今天还有怪姐姐调戏我，问我成年了没，我很尴尬诶。  
桃香是中本悠太的亲姐姐，也是trackless乐队的创始人和主唱。中本桃香把亲弟弟祸害进乐队里来弹贝斯，结果自己要结婚了没办法再搞乐队就全部丢给了中本悠太。  
没有主唱没法演出。阿瓜和咩仔还是小孩，担心完抱怨完又可以开心打闹。阿灰把中本悠太叫出去，很严肃地说，他们现在的情况说好听点就是休整期，说白了就是面临解散，如果再找不到新主唱……  
中本悠太严肃了三秒，大眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，赚外快时的记忆浮上来，拍着胸脯对阿灰保证，他今天正好碰上最佳人选，包在他身上。  
阿灰对他突然的自信持怀疑态度，只是说着，要是能在两个小孩准备去便利店做兼职之前解决就好了。

金道英今天的相亲并不是那么愉快，他甚至怀疑对方是看了他的资料要对他进行一番劝解。  
那位事业有成的成熟女性亲切地称呼他为道英，但说着这么优秀的男性其实没必要那么着急结婚，再等几年会有很多优质的女孩子往他身上扑的话，让他觉得有些不适。不管怎样，全程他都觉得自己没有得到应有的尊重，可能是对方看他年轻想耍着他玩而已，他最后礼貌地送她上了车，然后干脆地离开了。  
他还没有回到公寓就收到了匹配客服发来的关怀，因为系统里登记的可以与他匹配的女性对象已经全员匹配失败，询问他是否可以尝试与男性配对。他回复可以，客服发来新的履历表，他收藏下来，准备回家用电脑填写。  
失败的相亲经历并不会使他恼火，能避免一段糟糕的情感经历是再好不过的，好的伴侣是需要缘分的，而他觉得命运这种事是有时候也是可以相信一下。  
比如说在他打开家门的时候，有人中气十足地叫他大名，他刚要进屋，探头一看是今天给他发纸巾的那位朋克青年。金道英只看了他一眼，没有回应，只是默默地把门关上了。  
中本悠太一个箭步冲过来用脚卡住将要关上的门，自我介绍道：“我是中本悠太，中本桃香的弟弟。”  
金道英虽然拉着门把但怕夹伤他的脚没有用力，他答，我记得桃香姐。然后让中本悠太进了屋。  
中本悠太下午遇见金道英的时候还有点意外，但他更没想到的是原来他们住在一栋楼里。他今天刚打起金道英主义的时候心里还有点打鼓，不知道上哪找一个碰巧遇到的人，可能是天无绝人之路。  
这是中本悠太第一次跟金道英正面接触，但金道英这张脸他见了太多次，当他反应过来时就已经刻在他的脑子里忘也忘不掉了。  
高中时金道英音乐社校园乐队hearttrack主唱人气火爆，高两级的中本桃香是音乐社的经理人，在房间里贴满了金道英的海报。中本桃香把他们乐队和金道英天天挂在嘴边，对乐队并不感兴趣的高中生中本悠太耳朵都听得起茧了，却没想到几年以后也被迫搞起了乐队，直到现在。  
金道英给他倒了一杯水，问他找自己有什么事。  
中本悠太开门见山请他拯救因为中本桃香结婚而面临解散的乐队，他把姐姐因为爱慕他而建立乐队的事隐去，但金道英知道乐队名时表情依旧耐人寻味。  
“可是我已经不准备再做乐队了啊。那是应该被锁进青春里的回忆。”  
金道英的小客厅就是他的工作间，摆着两个曲面屏和台式主机，还有专业的画图桌。角落里堆了高高的速溶咖啡盒，看起来就是辛苦的工作。  
“你的工作很辛苦吧？”中本悠太问道。  
“不啊，我辞职了。其实我也在努力准备结婚。”  
中本悠太最近对结婚话题十分敏感，家里人是希望孩子早早结婚的那一派，姐姐结婚了，马上就轮到他被念叨了。中本悠太比金道英大一岁，听到这话便沉默不语。  
中本悠太有些懊恼，他临走前看到金道英落在玄关的一张注册表，总觉得抬头的会所名字有一些眼熟。

当中本悠太坐在金道英对面跟他相亲的时候才想起来自己为什么会觉得眼熟了。  
金道英笑着说，今天系统出了问题没有及时发资料过来，我也没想到是哥。  
中本悠太陷在卡座沙发里有些别扭，他不是抵触相亲，只是想到金道英拒绝自己的求助以及他认真对待相亲和结婚一事的态度心里就有些发毛。  
忙于婚礼的中本桃香还不忘嘱咐弟弟把搞乐队的那套装扮换掉以免吓着对方。中本桃香要是知道他和姐姐高中暗恋过的人气主唱相亲不知道会是什么表情。  
“我还以为哥的唇钉是真的。”  
中本悠太下意识摸摸自己的嘴角，滑溜溜的，他今天取了夸张的耳饰和唇边的小饰品。他没真的打，但又喜欢亮晶晶的东西，就一直拿立体贴纸玩。  
除了不变的一头橘发，中本悠太今天的打扮显得有些乖顺，他穿得很日常，看起来一点也不朋克。他的刘海距离上次见面有些过长了，他时不时拨弄刘海，露出漂亮的眼睛。  
金道英是信一点命运的，他不知道中本悠太话不多是因为性格还是有点记自己拒绝人的仇，但既然三次这样巧合的碰上，那必然是缘分到了。  
“要不，带我去看看你们乐队？”

中本悠太没太把金道英来参观他们基地的主动要求当回事，他在心里已经全盘否定了那种可能，他近几日确实是在烦恼，因为两个小孩真的动了去便利店兼职的想法。  
他们的训练室不大，用了一间废弃的舞蹈室，三面都有落地的大镜子，还有断掉的把杆，摇摇欲坠地支在地上。架子鼓和小键盘就摆在训练室中央，旁边还放着阿瓜的几个吉他盒子。  
很破，没什么看头，别介意。中本悠太说。  
金道英在键盘上按了几个和音，抬起头正好对上唯一的白墙上喷绘着trackless，大大的乐队名左上角还有一个很淡的小小的用爱心圈起来的“heart”。一看就是中本桃香的手笔。  
中本悠太今天的打扮站在那个嚣张的喷绘下显得格格不入，他自己站在训练室也觉得别扭，不停地拉扯着自己的紧身牛仔裤。他已经好久没穿过这种大腿和膝盖不开洞的裤子了。  
任劳任怨的经理人阿灰来给训练室做定期的清洁，他第一眼看到中本悠太就不满地大声嚷嚷起来，说他今天过于普通不够摇滚。中本悠太翻了个白眼，说，我的脸就够摇滚了。附赠一个鄙夷表情吐舌头。  
阿灰这才注意到金道英的存在，不好意思地道了歉，然后问中本悠太这是谁。  
“就是我看上的新主唱。”中本悠太把阿灰介绍给金道英，然后低声对阿灰解释道。  
“真的假的？他看起来一点也不rock。”  
中本悠太把阿灰揽到一边叽里咕噜了一阵，转回来阿灰突然要朝着金道英跪下，大喊：“大神！救救我们吧！”  
金道英吓了一跳，赶紧扶住阿灰，才没让大个子软掉的膝盖撞到地上。  
阿灰不愧是在圈里摸爬滚打多了，对着金道英一把鼻涕一包眼泪，把金道英哄得于心不忍，也就答应了跟他们试唱一场。  
中本悠太临走前被阿灰拉着说，哈哈之前答应了一场演出没敢跟你说，幸好撞大运碰上金大神，不然到时候没主唱可能要把你和瓜瓜他们丢上去嘻哈一下了哈哈。说得中本悠太冷汗直冒，看阿灰可能是有钱赚乐疯了感觉带着金道英走。

中本悠太抱着唱一场是一场的心态重开了乐队的练习，后知后觉，金道英那句青春回忆确实有点伤到他。他一直跟着最爱的姐姐演出，每一次弹贝斯弹到汗流浃背糊了眼睛，闭上眼睛继续享受，是他站在姐姐背后最快乐的事。  
可是中本桃香已经选择走出年少爱恋，可能在她选择组建自己的乐队的时候金道英在她心里已经微不足道了，姐姐就要走进人生的下一阶段，可中本悠太还在享受青春带来的热与狂，舞台灯的炽热、观众的欢呼呐喊、震耳欲聋的音乐，少了那样都不行，带上他所有的装备上台，这才是他的真实，是他唯一的选择。  
可是很讨厌，姐姐的结婚没有改变他的想法，金道英的态度却狠狠把他拉回现实。  
可能在过去，金道英是中本桃香的神，是她的引导者，是中本悠太高中生活被强加甚至是挥之不去的梦魇。他最爱的人和他曾经所烦恼的人，现在通通都被所谓婚姻的概念锁住，一起将他逼得喘不过气，让他意识到虽然一直作为中本桃香的弟弟、trackless的贝斯手生活，但他也是二十七岁的无业游民中本悠太了。  
而同时要面对乐队解散的危机，逃避现实的责任和精神支柱的坍塌终于让朋克青年中本悠太崩溃，在练习中把琴弦弹断后，中本悠太控制着自己理智地把贝斯靠在墙角，一言不发地离开了训练室，金道英跟上去，留下阿瓜和咩仔面面相觑。  
金道英跟着中本悠太从负一层爬到十层天台，中本悠太趴在栏杆上吹风，风刮得他拼命涌出泪水的双眼酸涩难忍，他用力揉揉眼睛，像是跟金道英说又像是说给自己：  
“你看我连摔贝斯的后果都承担不起，还想在我姐退休撑起整个乐队。”  
金道英站在中本悠太左侧轻抚他的背是在安慰。  
“可我没有别的选择，我也不想选别的。”  
“这很好啊。唯一的选择。”  
“金道英，你为什么还没有结婚？让我对你还抱有一丝幻想。”  
“悠太哥的话听起来好暧昧。”  
金道英笑着，可中本悠太却看不出他是好意还是不怀好意。他明明知道自己在说什么事。  
中本悠太一言不发，盯着金道英。金道英捏捏中本悠太右肩，说，他会在他身边的。

训练一切照常，中本悠太虽然很在意金道英说的话但心里没有太当回事，他察觉到这个男人变幻无常，就像自己很好玩捏一样。阿瓜和咩仔倒是很喜欢这个哥哥，休息时间常常玩作一团。  
中本悠太刻意地跟金道英保持距离，而金道英也没跟他走得太近。金道英时常用他细长的眼睛半眯着看他练习演出中那段贝斯独奏，虽然他知道这是金道英的习惯但他还是被盯得发毛。在他完美地演奏完金道英会凑上来摸摸他的耳朵，像是在鼓励什么小孩子一样。  
正式演出上台前，阿瓜和咩仔已经调试好乐器在台上standby，中本悠太正要上场介绍他们这位新人却被突然贴上来的临时主唱拖住脚步。已经有观众在欢呼，催促开场，中本悠太却能听见自己剧烈的心跳，还有金道英指着舞台在他近处的低声耳语：  
“我的青春都在哥手里了，已经把钥匙交给哥了，要记得开锁啊。”  
中本悠太不敢回头看他，上了台调了好一阵贝斯才缓过神看还未上台的金道英，正等他介绍呢。

舞台的灯光照得他脊背滚烫，汗水永远不会背叛他似的流下，他站在金道英身后，能看见金道英的侧脸，他的位置看过去他的五官很柔和，轮廓确实那样锋利。他想起高中时他去舞台侧边找桃香姐，那个位置看到的演唱的金道英好像跟现在一样又跟现在不一样。至少二十六岁的金道英不会像十七岁的金道英那样在舞台上转着圈圈乱蹦了。  
中本悠太那时从来没有看完过整场演出，但听过一段也能知晓金道英的厉害，只不过他那时赌气似的留下的只有金道英跳起来像只笨兔子那样的印象。  
等到中本悠太的独奏片段，他已经被汗水糊得有些睁不开眼，可他还是感受到本该活跃观众的金道英又转头向他投来真挚又炙热的目光，比舞台的灯光要热，比台下观众的呼声和尖叫要烫，像要把他刮掉一层皮。中本悠太头脑发胀地走到金道英身边，观众们看着贝斯手贴近主唱，两人像是要吻在一起的距离。观众们疯狂地呐喊，金道英故意将手指贴在中本悠太后颈的纹身上，随着节奏摆动身体。中本悠太像是站在火里完成了solo。

他们下台的时候阿灰立刻冲上来给了中本悠太一个拥抱，疯狂夸赞他的演出，并给吉他手和鼓手两个小孩手里各塞了一把糖。  
等阿灰对金道英鞠躬表示感谢后，中本悠太说自己要回趟训练室，阿瓜和咩仔也说时间不早要回家。众人决定庆功宴改天再约。  
金道英跟着中本悠太上了出租，中本悠太没阻止，他把车窗开到最大，望着窗外高楼林立，风把他身上的火热全数吹灭。他想，虽然大家都没提，这也许就是最后一场演出，好像也没有电视剧里演得那么夸张，没有那么热血沸腾也没有那么遗憾万分。可能回到现实的结局就是这么普通，而他最后迫切地想回到那个破破烂烂的训练室待上一阵子。  
训练室里空空荡荡，乐器因为演出的关系搬了出去，又恢复了荒废的舞蹈室的模样，只有喷绘提示了乐队微不足道的存在。  
金道英先走进去了，中本悠太站在门口，他看不到喷绘字，心里很空。  
“你为什么要跟来？”  
金道英回头，中本悠太瞪着两只红眼睛，眼泪珠子正噼里啪啦地往下掉，而本人像是没有意识到自己在哭一样狠狠地睁着眼睛，眨都不肯眨一下。  
“哥怎么又哭了？”  
金道英刚刚走近，中本悠太突然发狠勾住金道英的脖子吻了上去。

金道英用舌头顶掉他唇边的立体贴纸，才好好地与他接起吻来。  
金道英老是揉弄他后颈的一点软肉，中本悠太不舒服了把金道英推开，护着脖子问：“你干嘛老弄我后面？”  
“哥说话老是有歧义。你纹了我乐队的名字不是吗？”  
中本悠太摸了摸那块自己看不到的地方，含含糊糊地说：“是我姐要纹，又怕痛，最后纹在我身上了。”  
金道英笑起来，狠狠把中本悠太抱了一下，让他一瞬间有点窒息。金道英摸着中本悠太耳朵，想亲亲他的耳朵，又被中本悠太伸手挡了一下。  
“你跟男人做过吗？”中本悠太别开眼神问。他硬了。  
“我想和哥做。”金道英说。  
“那好。”中本悠太伸手去拉金道英裤链，又犹豫地询问，“你知道该怎么做吧？”  
金道英自己用唾液润湿了两根手指，又伸到中本悠太嘴里哄他舔一舔。中本悠太正跪着脱掉自己的裤子，嘴里又含着金道英的手指，金道英玩心大起把手抬高，中本悠太手里抓着裤子只能伸脖子够，露出漂亮的颈线，裁剪夸张的枚红色背心对他的身体并没有什么遮盖作用，反而若隐若现的身体线条显得更加色情。  
金道英满意地抽出手指，中本悠太已经踹掉碍事的牛仔裤甚至是内裤，他跪在地上弯下上半身对着金道英撅起屁股，他有些紧张。金道英一只手揉弄着中本悠太的臀肉，一边将手指一点点挤进后穴。  
“道英……道英，摸，摸摸前面。”中本悠太前段涨的发疼，可他的姿势自己也没法抚慰自己。  
金道英很体贴地帮他抚慰前端，一边又在开拓后面，微妙的快感让中本悠太哼哼出声。  
金道英帮他射了，中本悠太又嚷嚷：“可以了道英，可以了。让我也帮帮你。”  
金道英下意识地拒绝说：“没事的，我不用，哥……”  
中本悠太转过身麻利地扒掉金道英的裤子，找了个合适的姿势折成一团撅起屁股，好让金道英用手指插他，他又可以帮金道英口。  
金道英手指细细长长骨节分明，刮在中本悠太的穴肉上能激起中本悠太一身鸡皮疙瘩，他舔着金道英的肉棒，背心带子滑到肩以下堪堪挂着，露出一只乳头来，金道英的手指插得他没法控制自己的口水滴在金道英的裤子上又滴在地上，淫靡而混乱。金道英被中本悠太舔得爽了，手指在中本悠太身体里毫无章法地乱扣，中本悠太不知道是舒服还是难受地呜呜乱叫，金道英捧起中本悠太的脸让他别吸了。  
“哥哥，你再吸我就要射了。”  
金道英靠着镜子坐着，中本悠太光着两条腿跪坐在他身上，金道英的肉刃在穴口磨了一下，正刺进去一个头，又想起什么的从甩在一边的裤子口袋里掏出一包纸巾，把贴在纸巾背面的套子撕下来举到中本悠太眼前。  
“看，这是悠太哥对我的邀请。”  
中本悠太没想到他还留着，捂着脸不愿意看，金道英便趁他害羞的劲套上套子整根推进他湿润的后穴里。  
中本悠太被刺激地立刻又硬了，金道英握住他的东西，一边抚慰一边抽插了起来。  
中本悠太扶着金道英的肩膀低着头嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，前后双重的快感夹击让他一会儿就趴倒在金道英身上气若游丝地喘，向金道英求饶让他别这么狠。  
金道英哄人似的放开手跟他接吻，然后拉过中本悠太的手让他自己摸。  
“别停啊。”金道英温柔地命令着，中本悠太一边自慰一边掉生理泪水，还被金道英顶得说不出话。  
金道英看他手上加快了速度，又夺回对他身体控制权。  
“哥不准碰。”他大拇指摩挲着最敏感的龟头，阴茎在他手里颤了颤，中本悠太凑上来讨好地亲吻他。“要射了，想射。”金道英吻去中本悠太眼角的泪花，把他揽进怀里安抚，一手却还抵住中本悠太的铃口不让他射，他轻声细语地哄着，再等我一下。然后又命令中本悠太叫出来给他听。  
他加快顶弄的速度，中本悠太只能在他耳边发出断断续续地带着哭腔的浪叫，最后金道英才放开中本悠太，按揉着中本悠太的屁股肉，一起释放。

金道英把阴茎抽出来，套子取了套了个结放在一边。中本悠太想要起身，金道英按住他，半硬不软的阴茎蹭着他的股缝，金道英觉得很舒服。  
他帮中本悠太揉着发红的膝盖，问，哥觉得我怎么样？  
中本悠太觉得做完了还骑在他身上不太好意思，说，还，还不错……  
金道英觉得他害羞可爱，想要抱在怀里揉。  
“我是说作为结婚对象怎么样？我不是哥的相亲对象嘛？”  
中本悠太一脸慌乱，我以为那只是……  
“哥怎么能这样，我可是把每次练习都当做约会。而且做都做了，哥可要对我负责啊。”  
金道英弯下腰，掀起中本悠太那块只能增加色情指数的枚红色布料，亲吻他柔软的肚皮。

 

END


End file.
